catghostfandomcom-20200213-history
Bethany/General
Bethany (also known simply as Beth) is a character in Cat Ghost who has debuted in CatGhost 10 Reunion though she has appeared in other sequences, games and in Void 01. Description Bethany's human form has very pale skin and dark, saturated blue hair, and is wearing a pink dress. In the main series, she appears as a blue serpent with red polka dots and red spikes along her spine. Her skeletal form has a blue-ish gray skull and wears a long grey dress. Appearances In Episodes Bethany appears in a strange flashback-like sequence in CatGhost 4 Circle, standing with Naarah and one other person. She says that she was trying but failed to be strong, and that this is why she flew away. She asks an unknown person if they "ever wonder where birds go when they fade from sight," and says that she herself does know. She then goes on to say that she misses the person, and that she will see them soonCatGhost_4_Circle#Pixel_sequence. In CatGhost 10, she arrives in the CatGhost world in serpent form through a portal, reuniting with Gideon. However, she is unable to speak properly, only being able to emit her "voice beeps" as heard in Happybirthday ''and CatGhost 4. Despite this, Gideon is able to understand her, and her dialogue can be seen by enabling the subtitles. She is also seen again at the end of the episode, hiding behind a tree and observing Naarah as she kills Azule. She appears again in CatGhost 11 Confrontation, where she appears in a Skinwalker-posessed form, together with an also possessed Gideon at the start of the episode, sitting at a dinner table with Naarah. She is seen again later when Naarah is in front of a red vortex in the void, where she appears in order to beg her to say that she was under Elon's spell, which Naarah refuses to do. Bethany appears twice in CatGhost 12 Resistance. In her first appearance, she hovers in front of a prison cell that contains Gideon, who is asking her for help. She does not respond, and her eyes turn into the Skinwalker's while she slowly floats away from the cell. Gideon writes her name on a note and lets it float out into the void too. In her second appearance, she is seen floating towards Naarah in the void, until she is suddenly caught in a cage by Elon. In Games ''Happybirthday Key, when asked about her, will reveal her title to be "Widow"Key/Questions_and_Responses. It has not been confirmed who her husband may have been. In a Live Key Session, Bethany was described by the Council speaking through Key as "The Bird"Key/Live Session Responses#HuffleRuff. She is highly implied to have been speaking through Key to the players of Happybirthday ''in several Live Sessions, such as one where she says that she "had to fly for them".Key/Live_Session_Responses#TheGoon.21 In another Session she says "Flying is harder than you think. Even if it is worth it to dance among the clouds just once..."Key/Live_Session_Responses#Viredae suggesting that either her "Flight" was in fact literal, or that she speaks in metaphor. After an update to [[Happybirthday|''Happybirthday]] on March 27, 2019, she can now appear in the game as a skeleton, where she will say one of three lines when interacted with. These lines are "The wind blows softly", "I soar", and "I have returned". Unholy Circle Bethany is a possible (though rare) player character in Unholy Circle. ''She is also the player character of the Bad Ending of ''Unholy Circle, in which the player directs her to jump off a cliff. Banana Several Jar Messages from the game Banana ''are also most likely from Bethany, as they are very similar to other things Bethany has said. The most likely of these are: * First I lost my daughter, now my husband! * All I want is my daughter back. * Let us reunite. * I know you don't mean what you said Naarah. * My love is more powerful than death, see you all soon. It is likely that Bethany's daughter and husband are the 'two most important things' in her life that were taken from her. The phrase 'Let us reunite' and forgiving someone for what they said are both mentioned by Bethany in Void 01, and the phrase 'See you soon' is said by Bethany in CatGhost 4The phrase 'See you all soon' is also mentioned in the Skinwalker's appearance in CatGhost 4.. ''Key When the first countdown in Key ''ended, all the players that were playing the game at that moment received a message from Key, saying that "Beth has arrived in our world, but she is not allowed to pass."Key_(game) ''Midnight Bethany is the player character of Midnight, ''in which she walks through a village or camp, apparently stealing a baby from its parents. Upon entering houses Bethany will speak, saying, among other lines, that she can "give her a better life" and that she "failed him"Midnight/House Messages. It is highly implied that the baby she is stealing is a young Naarah, although it is unknown who she is talking about in the latter quote.'' Relationships Elon Bethany holds a grudge against Elon, calling her "The Thief of Innocence" in multiple Live SessionsKey/Live Session Responses#Nick_Nocturne. In Void 01 she says that she "can never forgive her for what she did," presumably about Elon. Bethany says in another Session that Elon took everything from her. When asked what Elon did to Naarah, Bethany only said "LIES LIES LIES"Key/Live_Session_Responses#Taidai1338. It is also possible that Bethany regards Elon as a threat to NaarahKey/Live_Session_Responses#themorel, though whether the Live Session in which this was stated was Bethany or the Council speaking is unknown. While Naarah is apparently "on trial" in the "red vortex" segment of CatGhost 11, Bethany begs her to say that "she made her do this", possibly referring to Elon in attempt to shift the blame to her. Naarah From the events shown in Midnight it can be surmised that Bethany stole Naarah from another settlement (implied to be Native American) and raised her as her own, meaning that Naarah could be the daughter that Bethany mentions losing (and possibly one of her 'two most important things'). Assuming that Bethany was speaking to Naarah in Void 01 as suggested by a Jar Message, Naarah said something hurtful to Bethany, but Bethany can forgive her. It is also apparent that Naarah has a somewhat rebellious attitude towards Beth, as seen in CatGhost 11, where she says that she is not the "perfect little girl" that Beth wants her to be. In CatGhost 10 it is revealed that Beth knows that Naarah killed Azule. When Naarah is apparently "on trial" in the "red vortex" segment of CatGhost 11, Bethany begs her to say that she was under "her" spell, likely referring to Elon, which Naarah refuses to do, saying that she was her friend, and that Bethany took her away from her. When Beth explains that she had to go through a lot to get her, Naarah instead just tearfully says that Bethany only ever cared about herself. The Council Bethany and the Council seem to be against each other. In a Live Session, the Council said that Bethany 'flew and sinned', as it is against their laws to fly, and that "God w sic deal with her now." Gideon Bethany is in a constant search for Gideon and has a strong desire to reunite with himKey/Live_Session_Responses#Jerkwad_Jerksquad . It is likely that Gideon is Bethany's husband and one of Bethany's 'two most important things'Key/Live_Session_Responses#pizzapizza. Bethany is shown to miss and love Gideon deeplyKey/Live_Session_Responses#UshankaCat, and talks about and/or mentions Gideon in almost every Live Session she has been in. Bethany also appears to know the difference between Gideon and the player of Happybirthday, though sometimes she does not identify the player as not being GideonKey/Live_Session_Responses#iheardshesreallycool. On one occasion she asks the player to prove that they are Gideon, and when they fail, seems upset that they had lied. In CatGhost 10, Bethany finally arrives in the CatGhost world. She reunites with Gideon, but he does not recognize her. Bethany still loves Gideon though, and is quite affectionate to him. She promises to bring him "happyness", and gives him a mysterious box, filled with sticks and a small ball. Fate Bethany's exact fate is not known even by Key, although Key will say that she did not die, and is with Gideon in some way. While many other characters' birth and death dates can be found as messages in the game Banana, the only jar in the game that mentions Bethany has three question marks rather than a date of birth and/or death. However, Bethany was shown to have jumped off a cliff in Unholy Circle's Bad Ending. This scene is expanded upon in Void 01, where Bethany is shown falling off the cliff she jumped off from, and near the end of the video, she hits the ocean where she presumably died. In a Live Key Session, a person who my have been Bethany said that she was once a woman, but now is something else. She says that she did this to herself, although she did not want to, and in doing so (or perhaps causing her to do so - she does not specify), she lost everything. When asked what she had lost, she says that she lost the two most important things in her life. Bethany's memories may have been lost or altered, as in one Live Session when a player asks how they can help her, she says "It's odd. I don't remember." When asked if she is alive, she says "I don't know." Trivia * The game Happybirthday uses a link to connect the player to a website. The name "Beth" can be found in its URL. * A sketch of Beth's serpent form can at one point be seen very faintly in the background in CatGhost 2 Knock. * Bethany appears in serpent form alongside Gideon and Naarah in the 15$ "Wondrous Donation" tier on the ''Cat Ghost'' Patreon. * The file that controls her appearance and responses in Happybirthday is named "goddess". Gallery See also: ''Category:Bethany images Episodes Void bethfall.png|Bethany falling off the cliff in Void 01. Void01 thumb.png|Ditto, in the thumbnail. Main series ep4 sprites.png|Bethany in CatGhost 4, standing with Naarah and one other person. Ep4 b talk 5.png|Ditto. bethdino1.png|Bethany's serpent form as it appears in CatGhost 10. Cg10 tickle.png|Ditto. Cg10 WAWAWA.png|Ditto. Cg10 peep.png|Observing Azule's death at the hands of Naarah in the same episode. Cg11 table.png|In CatGhost 11, skinwalker-posessed Beth at the dinner table with a likewise posessed Gideon, staring at Naarah. Cg11 parents.png|Ditto, close-up. Cg11 beth.png|In normal serpent form again, begging Naarah to pretend she was under Elon's spell. Cg12_beth.png|In CatGhost 12. Cg12_beth_floataway1.png|Ditto, possessed and drifting out into the void. Cg12 beth appears.png|Her second appearance in the episode. Cg12 caged.png|Caught in a cage. Games Key glowing white.jpg|The message about Beth at the end of the first countdown of Key. Ice screenshot 20171005-175146.png|Bethany as she appears in Unholy Circle. Unholy circle room3.png|Ditto, walking towards the cliff. Spt tall boy.png|In Happybirthday. Screenshot (6).png|Ditto. Redhouse2.png|Bethany as she appears in ''Midnight. Topleft.png|Ditto. Gameover.png|Bethany as she appears if the player is killed in Midnight. Gamewin.png|Beth and Gideon, holding Naarah if the player wins Midnight. Other Cg10 boxopen.png|The mysterious box that Beth gives to Gideon in CatGhost 11 Reunion. Dinosaursockpuppet enhanced.png|Her appearance in the background of CatGhost 2. Patreon15tier.png|In the "Wondrous Donation" tier on the Patreon.